Weren't the Words Lost?
by DoitsuDeutschland
Summary: The war was pointless, his allies had left him, his brother was in hiding, the only one there for him was the American with the sad smile on his face. Side story for Wings of Wax Germany x America


Another Wings of Wax side story, and yet nothing for the real one. I am really fucking you guys over... orz

Summery: The war was pointless, his allies had left him, his brother was in hiding, the only one there for him was the American with the sad smile on his face.

Pairing: Germerica, other pairings are only slightly mentioned but don't take them into account as being the true pairing of this story

Warning: war stuff, ANGST, sex, drinking, cussing

NOTE! This is what happened during that flashback in Wings of Wax, remember, when Ludwig was in the bar and Alfred appeared? Yeah, this is the whole thing. Title is taken from the lyrics of Rollin' Girl by Miku Hatsune. Which I listen to while writing this. On repeat. With Miku, Kaito, America, and Kaito-England's versions playing over and over.

... DON'T JUDGE ME.

NOTE II! Part of the fic is from one of the chapters of Wings of Wax, the rest in new material that hopefully people will enjoy since I'm one of the very few people out there who has written a lemon scene with Germany and America (and one with Russia but that's a different story, literally). Plus I did some editing to fit 2012 DoitsuDeutschland/RiYuYami's tastes. (meaning more crack pairings and shit to cause more confusion for you people on who the hell Ludwig and Alfred like!)

On with the fic.

* * *

><p>Weren't the Words Lost?<p>

Wings of Wax one-shot

* * *

><p>It's World War II, in a bar in Germany.<p>

Ludwig was working on his forth beer, his head pounding from the horrible stress he was currently under and that he had just recently found out his boss is a psycho fuck. That, and his only true friend in this war, Feliciano, had broken down today and told him that he surrendered to the Allies the night before.

_'I'm sorry Ludwig! I can't do this! My people, my land, they are in so much pain from all this fighting! The riots that my boss's death had created have only made things worse, I don't know what to do, and I don't want to suffer anymore! You need to get out before it's too late Ludwig, I don't want to see you in anymore pain then you are already in! I have to go now, Lovino is taking me home, please Ludwig, please get out before it's too late!'_

Those were the last words that Ludwig heard from Feliciano before he ran away. He knew Feliciano was right, this war… he never wanted to go to war, but that man, Hitler, he never listened to Ludwig. He kept his nation in the dark about everything, just letting him train his allies and fight the other personified nations.

Hitler seemed to be the one that caused old friends to hate him. Arthur was once a good friend, now he wanted Ludwig locked away in the Tower of London. Ivan, such a nice man before the war, before the USSR, he was coming to kill Ludwig very soon, even though they had been almost the best of friends at times throughout their histories. France, well... part of him supported Ludwig and another part of him was just like the rest of the Allies.

And Alfred... that was a different story.

Ludwig never knew of the truth behind the propaganda that his government used, what was being taught to children, of those who suffered for the so-called 'good of the German people and the Third Reich'.

Bah! It was nothing but lies!

That bastard even lied to him, telling Ludwig that Gilbert had went to fight in Russian territory when in actuality he sent his brother to Auschwitz! Fucking Auschwitz! He sent his brother to a concentration camp to finish him off! Never saying a single word to Ludwig of his horrible plans for the Prussian.

Luckily Gilbert managed to escape, but he's in Spain, hiding with Antonio, he's in so much pain, Ludwig can feel him suffer. They're brothers, they are connected, he can feel Gilbert's pain and Gilbert can feel his.

Ludwig had been confused of the pain he had felt for several months and now he knew the truth... no, it wasn't just months, years really. He had been feeling the pain of his people for so long and only now did he know what was causing him so much trouble.

He clenched the glass in his hand tightly, almost cracking it until a hand was placed over his, making his grip loosen a little. "Hey now… No need to hurt your hand and lose your beer at the same time." Ludwig knew that voice, turning; he looked right into calm and tired blue-eyes.

"America?" Alfred gave him a small smile and sat down next to him. "What are you doing here? W-we are enemies and you are suppose to be out fighting in the Pacific-!" He was silenced by a gloved finger to his lips.

"There are no battles going on right now, I am here for my own reasons." He spoke quietly in German before turning to the bartender, asking for a drink.

"Why are you here?" Ludwig asked after a moment of silence, watching as the bartender brought Alfred his drink.

"I'm here to get away from the fighting."

"You picked the wrong place then. All of Europe is practically a war zone."

"Better then fighting in the ocean." He took a long drink. "Shit, I hate this."

"I think the beer is rather good." Despite that it is usually hard to come by at times since it is war time.

"No, not the beer, just… everything…" Alfred sighed and tapped his glass with his index finger. "I'm killing people in a war I don't want to be in. I hate death; there is something just… wrong about taking a life, even if it's a human. I hate killing people, I'm hurting Japan, Italy, you…"

Ludwig frowned and looked at him. "You shouldn't care, you're a nation." Nations aren't suppose to care so much for people, they will be replaced by someone shortly.

"Fuck that, just because I'm a nation and have seen many battles and people die doesn't mean I'm use to it. No one ever gets use to it, even you Lud, just… drop your whole uptight persona and just talk to me, like we use to before the wars, back when you would cross the ocean, saying you came to see how your people were doing but you actually just came to spend time with me." Alfred looked like he wanted to cry but he kept himself in check.

"Alfred… I don't like it either; I never liked pointing a gun on anyone." He looked at his reflection on the polished and scratched countertop. "Do you know what my boss has done?"

"Aside from invading Poland, royally pissing off Arthur, Russia and Francis, and fucking over a bunch of people?" Came the dull reply from the American next to him.

"Aside from that… he… took Jewish people, Muslims, political prisoners, Allied soldiers, deserters, gypsies, Commies, and even homosexuals," he tightened his grip on his glass once more at the last one, "to prison work camps, death camps. Calls them concentrations camps, has them all over the place. Their logo is 'work will set you free' but it's a lie, most of the people go in but never leave."

Alfred's eyes widened and he looked right at Ludwig, seeing how devastated the German looked. Suddenly, without a second thought, he hugged the man tightly, shaking a little. "God Lud… I was hoping you wouldn't know about that… Russia told us, said he found some of them, he was able to help those people."

"Gilbert was in one."

The American froze and looked at Ludwig, seeing tears ready to fall down his face. "Is he…?"

"He's fine but he's scared… I never want to see my brother in that condition again…"

"God Ludwig… this needs to end, everyone is suffering, especially you."

Ludwig let out a joyless chuckle. "Funny, Feliciano said the same thing to me today before he left."

Alfred did not speak. He placed money down on the counter and pulled Ludwig up, walking out of the bar with him. They entered an alley, they kissed deeply, tears came down both their faces, not just for their pain but for those who would not show it to the world.

The German pulled away for a moment. "I-I can't Alfred..."

"Shh... this is something you need, that I need." Alfred spoke so softly, his voice so calm that Ludwig relaxed a little before leaning over and kissed at Alfred's wet cheek. He licked at a stray tear, tasting the salty liquid.

Their hand's wandered around on each other's bodies, Alfred gripped at the jacket Ludwig wore, trying to get it off. He was stopped by Ludwig's large hands grabbing his own. "Not here. There will be too many people noticing us, let's go to my place." He let go and cleaned the wetness from his face before walking away. Alfred blinked but followed Ludwig in silence to his home.

No one paid them much attention, after all both men were dressed as normal people. No trace of a military uniform was seen on them, they looked like two normal men out for an evening stroll. Once they were at Ludwig's door step, the walk was long and the house was on the outskirts of Berlin but it was best that way, the German looked at the other.

"You can turn back." He said and Alfred just smiled.

"If I did that, I'd regret it for the rest of my days."

The door was opened and Ludwig pulled Alfred in, kissing the American with such passion and need. The door slammed behind them, forgotten by the two as Alfred pressed Ludwig into the wall by the stairs. He ravished the taller blond's neck, tasting the pale skin. Ludwig moaned as he felt the kisses and bites on his neck, almost purring when Alfred licked the shell of his ear.

Ludwig twisted them around, this time Alfred was against the wall. Alfred blinked before Ludwig connected their lips, shoving his tongue into the other's mouth. The German tasted the last remaining taste of beer in the blond's mouth. The kisses turned heated and Ludwig groaned when he felt the older nation's leg rubbing up agaisnt his growing erection.

Pulling away, blue eyes made contact with a darker shade of blue. "M-my bed... now..." He panted and Alfred nodded, taking the other's hand and going to Ludwig's room. They left the door open this time, focused completely on each other as they stripped one another. They were soon naked, looking at one another with want.

"Take me Ludwig." Alfred said, placing his hands on the other's arms. "I want to help you. I want to take away the pain, if just for a moment."

The blond looked at him before nodding and pulled Alfred down onto the bed, kissing him softly. Rough hands and lips trailed warm skin, touching scars. He knew Alfred's scars, the man told him about them. He felt the one on Alfred's hip, something he got when he was out west, there was a scar on his chest (a burn really) from his brother Matthew attacking Washington D.C.. There was also the long scar that was across Alfred's heart, a little reminder of his civil war.

A scar on Alfred's foot, that was a new one. From the surprise attack on that infamous December day no doubt. Ludwig also had his share of scars, some from the wars he dealt with in his childhood, to the ones he was born with that Gilbert never explained. There were even a few new ones from this war, and some healing wounds from his depression.

Ah, but both men thought that the marked body of the other was beautiful, perfect. Every scar meant they survived, they continue to breath and live in this dark world.

Ludwig moved down to Alfred's waist line and glanced up at the American who was panting softly, enjoying the touches on his body. Opening his mouth, Ludwig took Alfred's length into his mouth, this earned a loud moan from the older man. Ludwig knew what he was doing, he had done this for Feliciano before, and once for his brother but that was when they were both drunk out of their minds.

Alfred gripped the sheets, groaning with want and lust. He begged Ludwig to take him, take him now, he cried out in want, in need for the German to please him, to make his troubles vanish for only a few moments of sweet pleasure. Ludwig looked at him, leaning up to kiss his face and remove Texas from the other's face.

He tapped a finger on Alfred's plump, slightly chapped lips, wanting entrance into his mouth. Alfred parted his lips, the finger slipped in and the American nation sucked and licked on the digit, getting it nice and wet. Another two fingers slipped in, getting wet. Ludwig pulled them out and looked at Alfred. "There's not turning back."

"I don't give fuck."

Blue-eyes looked into darker blue ones and Ludwig nodded. He slipped a finger in carefully, watching Alfred hitch his breath. "You okay?" He asked softly, Alfred only told him to keep going. The finger slipped in, moving about agaisnt the warm muscles, a second fingers soon entered, followed by a third. Alfred groaned loudly, wanting more but Ludwig wouldn't allow another finger. Instead, he replaced the fingers with himself, pushing into Alfred's prepared hole.

Alfred moaned, feeling himself being stretched. It hurt a little but the pain died, replaced by pleasure as Ludwig eased himself in. Once he was in as far as he could go, the Germanic nation began to thrust into the person he care for so much. He wanted to speak to him, tell him words of love like two lovers do in these situations. He wanted to make love to this man, like he had always wanted to, to touch and taste him, to feel his warm body agaisnt his own. He was with the man he loved, he wanted to take away both their pain as the continued to express their love through intercourse.

But then again, he was lying to himself with these thoughts.

This was not love making, this was just sex, at least that is what Ludwig told himself. He didn't want Alfred to know of his feelings for him, it would be too difficult to deal with.

This was also defiance against that bastard, Ludwig was having intercourse with a man he loved, his enemy in this war, going against his bosses and their beliefs. He should be going to those work camps right now, he was doing things that would get him sent there, hell, he wouldn't have to work once he got there.

The fuckers would just send him to the furnace, he would burn, his remains mixed with those of hundreds of other innocent souls that didn't deserve the deaths they received.

"L-Ludwig..." The voice of the man beneath him brought Ludwig back to the situation at hand. He looked at Alfred, seeing his blushing cheeks and lust-filled eyes, such a beautiful face. "I-I'm gonna... I can't hold on much longer..." He panted hard, almost crying out as he felt his prostate get struck.

Ludwig only nodded, continuing his actions until he groaned, grabbing onto Alfred's hips as he released into the other's warm body. Alfred let out a small sound as he came as well, wrapping his arms around Ludwig's neck, bringing him down to press agaisnt him.

The bed stopped creaking, the moans and pleas of want had stopped, all that was heard was their breathing and the sounds of the city outside the bedroom window. Ludwig pulled out of Alfred and moved to lay next to him, the American snaking his way into his arms. The taller blond stroked Alfred's hair, hearing his softly breathing in the aftermath of the actions they had just performed.

They were quiet, just laying like this on the bed until Alfred bit his lip, hot tears starting to pour down his cheeks. He sniffled, trying his best not to cry but his best wasn't enough. Ludwig frowned, lifting the other's chin to have him look at him. "Alfred?" He asked softly, there was a moment of silence before Alfred spoke.

"Lud… I want to go home…"

"What?"

"I want to go home! I don't want to be in this war, I wasn't suppose to be in this! We never needed another war! I hate seeing everyone in pain, what kind of hero am I when I can't help both the Allies and you?" He sobbed into the German's chest, crying hard and asking over and over to go home and why he had to hurt Ludwig.

The younger man did not have the answer to those questions, but he wish he did, dear God he wish he could solve all those problems for Alfred, so he didn't have to cry. He held Alfred close to him, telling him soft words to try to make things better, that everything was going to be alright. He lied to himself and Alfred but it was all he could.

Alfred cried himself to sleep that night, Ludwig fell asleep afterwards. He woke up the next morning to find his bed empty and his heart aching. The blond sat there, looking at the wall across from the bed, the only thought that formed in his head was...

'What do I do now?'

END

* * *

><p>Hm, yeah, could have been better, could have been worse.<p>

Please review.


End file.
